Dun Morogh Breeze
by Seagale Twinkletree
Summary: A gnome's quest to find her lost family and a night elf's quest for gold yield unexpected results.
1. Prologue

As you already know, I don't own Warcraft. Blizzard does. I only own my characters, story, poems and so on...

Also, please comment on the story. Remember: authors need feedback. An author ignored is an author discouraged.

Enjoy the story, Seagale.

**Dun Morogh Breeze _by Seagale_**

_Prologue_

_Gladden and cheer,_

_No doubt, no fear!_

_Dare not shed a tear_

_For trouble is mere_

_When ye down a pint of beer._

The inn was packed with drunk dwarves, dancing and singing mindlessly. It was as if the inn had banned shoes, and the smell of unwashed dwarven feet was quickly spreading through the air.

Dwarven songs were not her favorite, nor did she enjoy the round of free beer ordered by one of the drunk dwarves, who was going to face a hefty bill the following morning.

In the dark corner, on an old wooden chair, sat Lelyan the gnome. Her dagger always at her waist, her face wrapped in black cloth, she waited for the night to be over. Nay, she waited for many things. None of them had anything to do with the time of day, or where the moon was in the clear sky of Dun Morogh.

She waited for her long lost brother, whom she has not seen since she fled Gnomeregan. She waited for her absent mother, father and uncle. She saw neither, nor heard from any of them.

She dwelled in the shadows of her new home, Ironforge. Hers, and that of many other gnomes now known as the Exiles of Gnomeregan.

Every night she would sit in this inn, listening to the singing of the dwarves and the noise of the auction house ward. This night, however, was different. Putting down her glass of beer, she hurried out of the inn. It seemed like a long walk, but when she finally arrived in Tinker Town, she immediately stole one of the Mechanostriders parked there and drove it towards the gates of Ironforge.

Her light leather armor couldn't keep her warm in this cold winter night, but she didn't seem to care, for much more was at stake. The wind was blowing through her short green hair. She took a thick cloth hat out of her bag and pulled it over her head, so only her eyes were now visible.

She peered into the distance, which was covered with the black of night.

A large figure emerged, accompanied by a smaller one. As they came closer, she noticed it was a night elf mounted on a white nightsaber, closely followed by his pet panther. The elf stopped when he was close enough to speak to the gnome. Wrapped in many layers of cloth and leather to keep the cold away from his body, he said:

"Long time no see, gnome."

"What do you have to tell me?" she hastened him.

"Impatient, are we? I thought you were used to this dreaded cold..." he stalled. "Well, gnomey, I bring bad news. I found your brother, but I'm afraid it is too late for him."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

Terrified, the gnome started to shiver. She removed her mask and asked: "Is he... dead?"


	2. A quest for family, a pursuit of gold

_A quest for family, a pursuit of gold_

"Worse," said the night elf. He recalled what he had seen in the depths of Gnomeregan a few days earlier. A city ruled by foul troggs, consumed by the radiation the gnomes themselves unleashed upon it. The city does not lie in ruin, but it is uninhabitable nonetheless. He entered the city with his loyal panther, Rapid. After sneaking behind countless leper gnomes, irradiated troggs and even Dark Iron dwarves, he could finally see what he came for: a little gnome lying unconcious on the cold metal floor. The corridor was filled with troggs and only his exceptional eyes allowed him to notice the gnome on the other end. He grabbed his bag and took out a photo provided by Lelyan.

"Yes, that is the gnome, indeed," he determined.

He pushed further. As he went past a terminal, a metallic clang was heard. The terminal began to scroll and print out letters. Punch cards began to fly to every direction allowed by the laws of physics. The terminal started to beep, and greeted the night elf: "Greetings, unclassified entity. Please identify to gain access to terminal services." A series of various clangs, beeps and rotation of metallic parts followed. When it was over a light turned on.

The troggs became aware of his presence and came charging at him from every direction.  
"Gnomey isn't paying me enough for this," he thought. He commanded his panther: "Run, Rapid! I'll hold them!"  
The terrified panther began to flee even before his master's cry was heard, leaving him alone to face the troggs.

The troggs ran towards him. The closest was close enough to lift his crude axe and attempt to split the night elf in two. The elf dodged and slashed the trogg with his sword. The trogg fell with a cry of pain before the eyes of his friends, and they hastened their approach in rage. Another trogg attempted to hit him with his mace, and was also dispatched easily. The elf turned around and started running. Trying to trace his path back to the surface, he ran past many more troggs who didn't seem to like night elves visiting their new city. They joined the chase, and eventually the elf was leading a train of troggs and leper gnomes back to the surface. He finally reached the elevator separating Gnomeregan from the rest of Dun Morogh. When he got there, the elevator was already beginning its journey to the surface, and the elf had to jump on it. He landed and rolled to his side. His heart was pounding and his breath was heavy. He lay on the round bronze platform, safe from the wrath of the new residents of Gnomeregan, until it finished its ascension and the troggs lost their interest. He hopped off the platform to find Rapid sitting next to it, waiting. "Why, you little..." The panther sniffed at him and turned his back. He began to walk towards the exit.

"Well, what is it? Is he alive?" the gnome inquired.  
"Yes, he is. I found him, but I'm not going back there. Far too dangerous." he replied with determination.  
"I'll give you more gold then, if you show me where he is," she offered.  
"Two hundred gold pieces, not a copper less, and that is, of course, in addition to any valuable items we might find in there. Not including any members of your family, obviously." he declared.  
"Fine, just get me my brother back."


	3. Iron is forged, friendship is bought

_Iron is forged, friendship is bought_

"Ironforge has never been this hot. The dwarves must be forging too much metal," she thought in an attempt to forget the fact that her brother was found alive and that she was to go and rescue him. She also had to find a way to amass two hundred gold pieces. The details of her plan were still missing, but generally it involved accessing many inaccessible pockets.  
But all of that didn't matter. Sitting in the dark inn again, listening to the singing of the dwarves, she realized that this would be the last time she had to do this alone. By tomorrow night, she would have her brother back.

That night was indeed different, but it was not the temperature of Ironforge that changed. It was her who was different. No longer enclosed in dark leather armor. No longer concealed by masks and hats. She sat there in a white dress which spanned her entire length: from shoulder to foot. The dress was plain white, save for a pink band around the waist. Soft black shoes graced her feet as she sat on the chair in the middle of the inn. The chair was made for dwarves, and so she sat entirely on the chair, her back leaned backwards and her legs rested in front of her. They weren't long enough to reach the end of the chair. She didn't wear a hat, and her pink hair was visible for the entire city to see. Rolled and held back with an extremely sharp pin, the hair completed the image of an innocent female gnome. Lelyan, however, was far from an innocent gnome. The pin was meant to be used in case she needed to defend herself, and another dagger was inserted between her shoe and leg.  
The drunk dwarves didn't seem to notice her, but on the other hand all they did notice was the fact that they had consumed the last drop of beer from their mugs. The dwarf who could afford buying all his friends beer last night was not present, as he had much iron to gather and sell to pay for it.

A night elf entered the inn. He looked around, trying to find a gnome dressed in black. He shifted his gaze from one side of the inn to the other, but could not find his client. Then he noticed something in the middle. A gnome sat there in a white dress. Could that be her?  
He started walking towards the gnome and when he was closed enough to confirm her identity he said: "Gnomey, is that you? What in the name of sacred Ashenvale are you wearing?"  
She reached for her leg and moved the cloth of the dress away. She pointed at the small dagger and then placed the finger on one side of her neck, slowly sliding it to the other side.  
She spat out, clearly irritated: "What did you say, Tandir?"  
"I said your dress was quite horrible to look at. But business comes first. Do you have the gold?"  
"I will, you'll get it when it's all over."  
"But I need it for..."  
"Either that or the deal is off and you go beg in the auction house."  
"Fine, but you better have it!"  
"Don't worry."

Tandir turned around and walked out of the inn.

Filled, for the first time, with hope and joy, she walked out as well and turned to the direction of her home. On her way, she remembered one of her engineering textbooks from Gnomeregan.  
Many things she has forgotten about engineering, but one thing could not escape her mind. She would remember the first page of the book forever, for she intends to follow its instructions carefully:

_An open mind can reach the sky  
One's fate only one decrees  
Harness the wind, it shall take you high  
Fly with the Dun Morogh breeze._


End file.
